rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dair Hinton
Originally created to be a knight, the character Dair Hinton was then thought out more carefully, to be more a of a "Chivalrous" thief. Prefering to use his wits to con people out of their money. Appearance Dair wears a dark brown tunic along with matching pants to go along, he wears a elegant blue cloak that has some rip and shreds at the end of it. Dair in armor, includes his bronze platebody and iron plate legs, which he never wears, since he's always out in the streets or bars instead of the battle field. Personality "A bright child once, ever so learning, due to some issues, he took a wrong path to become some sort of rogue, always causing trouble, as he got older, he became smarter, doing stuff on the border line edge of the law, but yet, he never got caught. - That tricky fiend stole my coin pouch once again. " ''- Dair's father.'' Dair is usually arrogant and greedy, often thinking for himself instead of others, Dair is usually calm, always having that "smug" smile on his face as he steals coins. Along with his arrogant and greedy personality, Dair has a somewhat nicer side to him, he often goes a long ways just to get that pearl necklace or a sack of coins. What Dair plans to do with all that money? Dair usually spends it or gambles it away before he can actually think of something worthwhile to use it on. Strengths and Weaknesses Dair is quite smart and cunning despite his appearance, Dair often uses a short sword, to a dagger, and often to no weapons at all, weaknesses include lack of skill of magic and archery. History The Little Thief Dair was born in the busy city of Ardougne, his mother, who was a baker, and his father who was a merchant were proud of their son, their family lived in a house near the marketplace. At age 5, Dair a curious and open minded boy, tried to steal some silk, the guards caught him, but Dair gave a piece of bread to one of the guards. "Aw, this kid was trying to get some stuff...run along, and don't try this again." The guard smiled as he watched Dair run back to his house. As Dair grew older, his ways gone more crazy, at age 10, Dair put on an old rusted steel helmet and brought along a crossbow to their neighbor's house. "Give me all your cash, or I'll hurt you." Dair, tall for his age, threatened the man in front of the door, he giggled as the man gave him a pouch, Dair ran off. Easy Pickings...''he thought, as he turned around to blow a rasberry at the man, he bumped into his father. "Son, what in the name of Saradomin do you think you're doing? Stealing from people I suppose? Give me that sack o'coins foolish child!" Dair handed it to him, his father looked into it and started to laugh, "Potatoes now 'eh? Looking for a snack? You might as well grow fat you maggot! Get back to the house and think about your actions immediatly!" Dair nodded, sad and embaressed, he went into his room. Dair spent his months plotting for a way to steal without getting into trouble with the law. The Gambler Dair finally thought of something where he could steal money, he snuck out of his house by climbing out of the window. He ran past the market and went into the Poison Arrow Pub. Dair also brought along his father's coin pouch, and bought some beers which he gave to this rich fellow who entered the bar. The rich man soon grew drunk, in which Dair engaged him into a game. "Okay sir, the rules of the game are, you see these wooden faces, I'll flip them over and you have to find the one with no face, you win, I give you all my money, you lose, I take all." The drunken man hollered as he laughed, "Okay whateve's you say kid!" Dair showed the drunk man each piece of wood, and placed them face down on the table. "Another drink, sir?" "Don't mind if I do!" As the man was drinking his beer, Dair switched out the piece of wood with no face on it with one that does. The drunk man picked up one of the pieces of wood, there was a face, the drunk man cursed and hollered but he gave Dair his money. Dair continued to do so, when he caught a hefty amount of coins ( 300 gold coins to count. ) Dair counted the gold coins in his room, until his father burst in. "Where in the world have you gotten this money? I suppose you stole it?" Dair's father was obviously furious, and took his gold coins, Dair smiled at his father, since most of his gold coins were hidden underneath his bed. Dair came to the bar every other week, to avoid being noticed by the Bartender, Dair grew bored of gathering coins, the bar not be as active, and Dair slowed his rigged game business down. Dair then tried scamming the gem trader at the market, "Now, if I buy these two gems, I should get half off, alright?" Dair continued on babbling on and on, up until the gem trader was confused, Dair bought a ruby for two coins, when the gem trader realized he was scammed, Dair tried to run only to be caught by his father. "That is it, I am tired of you, I think it is about time I take you away." Dair was confused, everyday he looked out the window, he didn't want to be taken to a boys home, there wasn't a lot to steal. Warrior Training One day, Dair's father was greeted by a warrior at the door, after a brief conversation, Dair's father shoved him out of the door and into the warrior. His father whispered into Dair's ear, "This is one person you'll never steal from." The warrior and Dair did not talk much, spending most of their days traveling, all the way to Seer's Village, where he saw some sort of camp site, he also saw two other young men, around his age. The warrior stood back and looked at all three men, "I am your warrior teacher, if you were forced here, or volunteered, you are now all my apprentices, to become a fighter, a warrior. I am Augustos Richardson. Dair I would like to introduce you to William Ballak of Rellekka, and Jacob Lorian of Falador." The two young men waved at him, Dair slightly waved back, sighing, he forgotten to bring his gold coins, and his father was even more rich. Each day the three men sparred each other, training hard during the day, learning new things, Dair was trained how to fight with a short sword and dagger, Jacob Lorian, a spear, and William, the longsword and war hammer. Dair quite enjoyed his time training with the others, he had somebody that would actually listen to him for once, after spending at least three years, the warrior deemed them all worthy of becoming true warriors, free to leave. Dair made his farewells, and presented his friends with a handful of the gold coins he had left. Dair made way to Ardougne, a changed man. Gambling at the Pubs After spending days traveling, he finally arrived at his parent's house. His mother was quite happy to see her son all grown up, his father, thinking he has gotten rid of his brat son forever. His father kicked him out of the house that night, never to return again. Dair spent days traveling around Ardougne, visiting pubs and doing his old tricks, which have now improved, "I'll place a bread crumb under one of these three cups, I will then switch them around and you'll have to pick the one with the bread crumb." Dair grew bored, at age 25, traveled back to Seer's Village. Dair recieved note from one of the Seers to meet up with Jacob and William in six years time. Dair thought to himself, "''Too long to wait, I can do so much more than to sit around and wait..." And so he did, Dair started to travel around, visiting pubs in each town with his old tricks. He went to Catherby, Dair spent weeks on White Wolf Mountain, fighting off the blizards and wolves, he finally arrived in Taverley, visiting the Pick and Lute, he found his tricks were seen threw by some druids. Leaving Taverley, Dair traveled to Falador, visiting the Rising Sun, he found that the people there were easy to trick, the large amount of people there each day. Dair spent a year in Falador before taking off, one of the rogue wizards of Falador teleported him off to Varrock, Dair feeling sick made way to The Blue Moon Inn, The Dancing Donkey, and The Jolly Boar Inn. By the age of 28, Dair started his journey to Al Kharid, Dair spent weeks, but it was worth it, he had a decent amount of cash, enough to live off of, he even rented a house in Al Kharid for a couple of years, Dair loved the smell of spices and exotic food of Al Kharid. This was the first city, Dair didn't use his gambling tricks. Dair eventually wanted to explore more, he spent the majority of his time traveling from place to place, By the age of 30, Dair arrived at Canifis, he dared not to gamble with the werewolves and vampyres, hearing rumors of what they do to thieves there. Dair stayed in Canifis for a couple of months until a recent event where he was attacked by a savage werewolf, not staying any longer, Dair made way back to Al Kharid. Dair, at the age of 31, proud and 'kinda' rich, came back to his favorite city, Al Kharid, he rented the same house before, Dair also had a crush on a young woman who was his neighbor, but he knew now wasn't the time to get married, Dair finally left Al Kharid and arrived in Lumbridge. Once a Gambler, always a Gambler By the age of 34, Dair has completely forgotten all about meeting up with Jacob and William, having arriving at Lumbridge, he left shortly after hearing of these "Worshippers." Dair spent day and night traveling to get away from there, and went to Draynor, where he stayed hidden from the Worshippers, he managed to travel to Falador's Rising Sun, where he ganbles. Trivia Soul Stinger.jpg|Dair's Sword, "Soul Stinger." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Chaotic